I Never Meant for This
by Elysium1996
Summary: When an old friend reappears in Don's life her secret comes to light, one that he should have been told years ago.
1. An old friend appears

A/N: Special thanks to my beta bubbleslayer and LemonPOPTart my sounding board.

Thank you ahead of time for taking the time to read my fic. It is always appreciated. Take care. TA!

_

* * *

__She had a secret. One she should not have kept. One that she allowed to spin out of control. She had wronged him and he_ _had no idea._

Don stepped off the elevator into the bullpen and nodded greetings of hello to anyone he made eye contact with. Once at his desk, he shed his jacket, his tie, and loosened his collar. He switched on his computer before heading over to the break room to get some coffee.

Once in the break room he started putting his cup of coffee together when David walked in. Don gave him an easy smile, "Morning David."

David replied, "Morning."

"You still have that training seminar today?"

"Yeah, it starts in thirty. You signed up for the one tomorrow?"

"Yeah, figured we all could take a different day to better maximize our time."

David grinned, "That's why you're the boss."

Don snorted a reply and turned back to putting his cup of coffee together.

A moment later both David and Don heard Susan, one of the support staff, say, "And this is the break room. We have tea and coffee."

The person that Susan was showing around replied dryly, "Don't you mean bad coffee?"

Before Susan could answer Don turned around, recognizing that voice. Surprised, he said, "Mia?"

"The one and only," replied Special Agent Miranda Glass. Her voice was guarded when she said, "It's good to see you." He observed she dropped eye contact with him fairly quickly.

Don's face split in a large grin as he took a step toward his old friend. He said as he leaned over to hug her, 'It's been a long time." He felt her hesitate before returning his embrace.

She replied, "It has." She turned back to the support staff woman, "Susan, thanks for showing me around."

Susan said before exiting the room, "It was no problem. Stop by my desk if you need anything else."

Don said, "What brings you out here?" He stopped before continuing, "Where are my manners? Agent David Sinclair this is Agent Miranda Glass. She was one of my agents in Albuquerque, and David is on my team here."

"Please to meet you, Agent Sinclair."

David warmly smiled and shook her hand, "Please, David."

She nodded, "Mia or Miranda then. Anyway I actually got called last minute to come out and conduct some seminars since Bob Travers had to bail out last minute."

Don smiled, "Well, I guess we've lucked out."

"I'm actually in the one today," added David

She smiled, "Well, it'll be a pleasure to have you attend. I'd better finish setting up. See you in a few David. Don?"

"I'll be in tomorrow's and the rest of my team will be attending the other two days."

"Great. See you then," she said quickly before stepping out of the room. Don noticed something off flicker in her eyes before leaving.

Don perceived that something was different about Mia from the last time he had seen her. She seemed to be slightly uncomfortable in his presence and had avoided direct eye contact. Which Don thought was odd being she had always been easy going and direct with people, but for the life of Don Eppes he couldn't begin to guess what had changed between them making him wonder what had happen to his colleague and friend.

_

* * *

__In the bathroom she splashed cold water on her face trying to calm her nerves. She took a look in the mirror and was grateful she wore waterproof mascara and no other eye makeup. She took deep breaths calling on all her meditation techniques to calm her self herself and slow down her heartbeat. She had known she would run into him, there had been no possibility that she wouldn't, but she had thought she could handle it. Patting her face dry with a paper towel she re-applied her face powder and her sheer pink lipstick and tried to pretend that the truth was not written all over her face._


	2. It's been a long long time

A/N: Thanks for checking this new story out. I am not sure how this going to turn out (yes I have an outline) but I am afraid what is going on in my head will not translate. Oh well. This chapter is short but some small needed info is given out.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

The next afternoon Don made it a point to talk to Mia at one of the seminar breaks. He wanted to ask her to dinner so they could catch up. 

He caught her in the break room making some tea. He teased, "Is that tea?"

She answered, "Green tea to be exact."

He put his hands up in front of himself, "Whoa, what happen to seven cups a day Agent Glass?"

She said incredulously, "It was never seven cups. More like four, but I don't drink coffee anymore, not for at least three years now. I really watch what I eat and drink. Only organic if possible and no processed foods."

"Yeah? I guess things change." He poured himself a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar to it. Don saluted her with the cup of coffee before taking a sip which elicited a chuckle of out her, "Don't worry I will never abandon you sweet dear coffee."

"Ha ha, yeah yeah. I'll be all healthy when we are old. And you, not so much. You'll just be old."

He rolled his eyes at her, happy that they seemed to be falling back into their old pattern of light teasing and snark before he said, "How's your mom doing?"

Mia added some honey to her tea before answering, 'She's good. I live with her now. She's semi-retired but still works part time teaching crafts for a store. I'll tell her you asked about her. Your Dad and Charlie?"

"My dad is great. He opened a consulting business with his friend Stan. And Charlie? Believe it or not, sometimes he consults for us. It's pretty amazing. He uses different types of applied mathematics to help us analyzed data better or he develops an algorithm pinpointing targets based on patterns. It's been great working with him and spending time with Charlie."

"Sounds like you two have become closer."

"Yeah, we have. On a personal and professional level" He cleared his throat, "So, how're you liking LA so far?"

She smiled, "You guys are not too shabby. You guys seem to know what you're doing."

Don grinned back, "Glad we meet your approval." He paused, "So, I was hoping that we could grab dinner either tonight or tomorrow and catch up before you jet back to DC."

Her eyes showed a quick flash of panic before she quickly masked it with a smile, 'Uh, well I'd love to, "

"But?" Don tried to read her face. He had the distinct idea that she was indeed hiding something.

"But, I have so much prep work I have to do when I leave here, plus I still have to read through any new briefs that I just can't."

Disappointed Don said, "Oh, yeah I understand. I just was hoping we would be able to catch up since it's been what, four years?"

Yeah, four years since…….well, you know." He nodded at what she referred too. Don had mostly moved on since than but the subject was still a raw emotion for him.

She offered, "Maybe lunch?"

"Yeah okay, that'll work. How about tomorrow?"

Mia smiled tentatively, "Yeah, sounds good."

With a grin Don replied, 'Good, if anything changes I'll let you know. You know how it can get?"

Mia laughed before going back into the seminar, "Oh yeah, I know all to well."


	3. Meet Agent Don

A/N: Okay this is when you all start throwing the rocks at me. If you hate it sorry. The muse does her own thing... ask LemonPoptart.

* * *

Coming back from lunch with Mia, Don started to check his messages when he saw Megan getting ready to head back into the seminar. He asked, "You enjoying it?" 

Megan smiled and replied, "It's good. Mia's a good speaker and gets the class involved so it keeps your interest."

Colby chimed in, "Oh thank God. I'm supposed to go tomorrow. I really hate going to them especially when you spend the whole time wishing you were some place else."

Megan added, "Oh yeah, like that one last month on how to take notes." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to beat my head against the wall."

Colby and Don both chuckled.

"I think we all thought that one was bad," said David.

Don's phone rang. He flipped it opened and answered, "Eppes. Hey Dad." Don walked back to his seat and sat down, "Uh huh. Yeah, I should be out of here at a reasonable hour. Okay, see you at 6:30." He clicked the phone closed and began to sort his in box and then he answered some emails. Before he knew it the time was 6:15PM and if he didn't leave now he would be really late. Packing it in for the day he turned off his computer and said good night to Colby who was the last team member there besides Don.

Arriving at the restaurant he found his dad and Charlie sitting at the entrance. They still had not been seated. He smiled at his family, "Hey Dad, hey Chuck."

Charlie just rolled his eyes at his brother.

Alan smiled back at him, "Hi Son. We're still waiting to be seated." He sighed, "I knew I should have called ahead of time for seating. They just told us ten more minutes."

Don shrugged, "No worries."

Charlie said, "Don't listen to Dad's complaining, he's been entertained for the last twenty minutes by that little girl over there." Charlie pointed to a little dark haired girl who was wearing a pink dress that looked like something from the Disney store. She swung her legs back and forth as she sat next to an older woman with dark hair and white wings at her temples. "She's been doing a song and dance routine the whole time."

The little girl jumped up and said, "Mum Mum watch me spin"

Alan said to the woman, "Your granddaughter is adorable." He then gave his sons both pointed looks.

Don shot his brother a look that said, "Oh here we go again. Dad wanting to know when he's getting grandkids."

Charlie nodded his head at his brother in agreement.

The woman gave Alan an indulgent smile before her eyes settled on Don. A strange look passed over her features. The woman said, "Livie, come sit next to me."

"Otay."

Don looked over at the little girl and had to smile. She was kicking her legs back and forth on the bench and started to sing. She had the biggest innocent smile on her face the kind that only children wore. Don couldn't help but grin at the sunny little girl. He glanced at the child's grandmother. She looked vaguely familiar to Don. Something in the way she held her mouth made Don think he knew her. The woman caught Don looking at her and she gave him an uncomfortable smile as she leaned down to whisper something to her granddaughter.

Alan said to Don, "She reminds me of how you used to be at that age. Such a sweet and happy little boy you were."

Don smirked, "Hey, are you implying that I'm not sweet now?"

Charlie snorted, "Yeah, sweet is the exact word I would use to describe you."

Don replied, "Ha ha."

The hostess approached the Eppes men, "Excuse me, your table is ready now. If you can follow me." The three of them stood up and started to follow her. As they passed the woman and the girl they heard the little girl ask, "Mum Mum mommy come?"

The older woman responded, "She'll be here real soon." She took a small book out of her purse and handed it to the little girl, "Here why don't you tell Mum Mum all about the princesses, okay Livie?"

She chirped back, "Otay." She started to look at the book when she jumped up dropping it near Don and running towards the door. She yelled, "Mommy!"

Don bent over to pick up the book and handed it to the woman. He said, "I'm sorry have we met?"

She gave him a troubled look as she said, "Thank you. No, I don't believe we have."

Don shrugged and went to find the table that his dad and brother were at when he looked back. In the doorway with the little girl in her arms, was Mia Glass. She was talking to the little girl and giving her kisses when she made eye contact with Don. Startled to see him standing there her eyes face drained of color.

Surprised, Don said, "Mia?"

She glanced at the other woman before answering, "Hey Don."

"I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Yeah, uh this is Olivia." She looked at her daughter for a moment, "Honey, say hi to mommy's friend, Agent Don."

The little girl looked over at him and said, "Hi, I'm Wivvie,"

"Hi there sweetheart." He turned a puzzled look at his friend, "You never said anything."

She said defensively, "Well it just never came up." They stood there in silence for a moment when until the older woman cleared her throat. Mia shook her head, "Sorry Mom, Don this is my mother Catherine Glass. Mom, Special Agent Don Eppes. He was my boss in Albuquerque."

Catherine stepped towards Don to shake his hand, "Pleased to finally to meet you. My daughter mentioned you a few times especially how you made it possible for her to take care of me when I got sick. Thank you."

Don shook her hand back with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, and it was nothing for me to do it."

Olivia piped up, "Mommy! See my pwincess dwess Mum Mum got me?"

Mia smiled at her daughter, "Yes I did. You look very pretty."

"Mum Mum said I wear to westaurant." She looked over at Don. "See my pwetty dwess?"

Don replied, "Yes I do. It's very nice."

"Fank you" Chirped Olivia, "Agen Don who that?" She pointed in the direction that Alan and Charlie had gone.

"That's my brother and my dad."

"Oh. I no have no bwover and mommy said my daddy wivs fa away."

Catherine eyed Don as she said, "She's quite a chatter box. Isn't she?"

Olivia giggled and leaned into her mother more.

Don asked, "How old are you, Olivia?"

Mia quickly said, "She's um, two and a half."

Olivia giggled, "No mommy. I fwee."

Mia nervously said, "Yes that's right, mommy was teasing. You're so smart."

Don repeated, "Three?" Something in the way Mia was acting was making Don's hackles stand on end. Don thought to himself 'why didn't she want him to know about her daughter?' Don couldn't help but wonder who Olivia's father was since he knew that Mia had told him that she and Garrett had broken up when she came to his mother's funeral.

Olivia asked, "Mommy I won ice cweam."

"No, not for dinner."

Don almost laughed at the pout on the little girl's face. Her lips were pursed and she yelled out, "Mommy I won ice cweam!"

Mia gave a sharp look to her daughter, "Hey now. No yelling in my ear. You need to calm down."

"No!"

"Olivia Marie don't make me count to three."

"No mommy. No count to fwee." She started to whimper and sulk, "No count. No one, two, fwee."

Don said, "Well, I better go join my brother and dad before they send out a search …." He stopped talking for a moment seeing something that he didn't noticed before. The way that Olivia tilted her head he got a good look at her profile and nose. He saw something he hadn't seen before. Olivia reminded him of another three year old he once knew who could also count. His eyebrows shot up in question.

Mia watched Don for a second before saying to her mother, "Mom can you take Olivia for me for a second and maybe check on the table."

"Sure." The older woman stepped towards Mia and took the little girl out of her arms.

Mia swallowed hard and tried to make eye contact with Don. "Don listen, um I need to talk to you about something."

Don felt like he'd been slapped in the face as so many things clicked into place. He thought, she couldn't be, I mean could she? Why would she not say anything? He started to feel very angry at what his investigative nature was telling him. He stepped towards Mia and his eyes hardened as he said, "What's going on?"

She met his eyes, "I, uh, Don." She said lamely. "I never meant for this to happen. Please let me explain."

He growled, "What could you possible have to say to me that I would want to hear?" before storming out of the restaurant.

Alan noticed that Don had not followed them to the table and had come to see where he had gotten too when he witnessed his son storming out. He looked questioningly at the two women and the little girl.

Olivia said, "Mommy, why Agen Don weave?"

Alan looked at Mia for a moment and asked, "You're one of Don's agents from Albuquerque? You came to my wife's funeral."

Trying to blink back tears she said, "Yes, Mr. Eppes that's correct."

He looked at Mia, the older woman, and the little girl for a second, "What's going on?"

"I wronged your son horribly," she choked out before sinking down on the bench and bursting into tears. She sobbed, "Oh God, what have I done?"

Olivia scrambled down from her grandmother's arms and sat down next to her mother. She patted her mother on the back and said, "No cwy mommy. No cwy."

* * *

Ok you can so blame this entire fic on watching the Rob Morrow movie Labor Pains and than watching and episode of Numbers this is what happens. I so want Don to have kids and this is the only way I could sort of do it and keep to canon time line/canon and not bend things to much to my muses will. I know I've lost my mind. 


	4. A pink box reveals many things

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am glad no stones were throne at me. This has been a read hard story to right for the fact I am trying to do this well. So chapters take a little longer as I work them out with the betas.

Take care. Chapter five maybe this weekend.

* * *

Colby walked into the break room and nodded to David.

David poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Colby.

Sipping the offered cup Colby grimaced, "Man, what's up with Don today? He's been on my case all day, and I even think he made one of the new support staff cry."

"No idea, man. No idea." David shrugged, "I've just been keeping my head down and making no eye contact."

"Sounds like a plan."

Megan poked her head in, "Hey guys, Don want to meet in the war room."

Colby groaned, "Oh, so he can tear us apart?"

Megan slightly smiled, "Yeah, he's been a bit of a bear all morning."

David raised an eyebrow, "A bit? More like a grizzly attacking picnickers in its territory."

Megan said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him and calm him down enough so he won't make you cry Granger." With a chuckle Megan left.

* * *

Megan stood outside the war room and watched Don for a moment. He was looking, no; he was stalking the photos that they had posted. His whole posture and mannerism hummed with anger. She wondered if he and Charlie had gotten into a fight, or maybe something was up with Liz. She shook her head. She knew about Liz and Don. How could she not? Everyone knew, but along with everyone else Megan respected their privacy and never mentioned it. Taking a deep breath she stepped in and closed the door gently behind her.

Don, seemingly absorbed in whatever was on his mind, didn't turn to address Megan but instead said, "Megan, if you have something to say, just say it."

Megan schooled her face of all emotion and replied, "What makes you think that I have something to say?" She held a large manila file in front of her stomach.

Still with his back to her Don said, "'Cause you always have something to say."

She snorted, "Yeah, well, it's part of the package deal with me. Seriously, I don't want to pry or anything, but if you want to talk about anything you know you've always got my ear."

He finally turned to look at her. She read the look on his face before her masked it. She thought that he might rebuke her but instead he answered, "Thanks, I know I can and I may take you up on the offer. But for now I need to sort it out myself."

Megan gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, and you can tell the others that I won't take any limbs today. But no promises for the future."

"I'll pass on the message," she said as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Don watched Megan leave. He leaned back on one of the desks and rubbed his temples. 

After leaving the restaurant he drove had driven around as if he had no place to go. His phone had trilled from both his brother and father calling him. He'd ignored every call, even one from Liz. He hadn't known what to say. He'd been so angry and shocked about it. Finally he'd felt like he might fall asleep at the wheel so he'd driven himself to his apartment. Once in he had collapsed on the couch and fallen into a fitful sleep.

He'd heard his alarm go off at 6:00 AM the next morning rousing him out of a disturbing dream that dissipated as soon as stretched awake. He'd showered and dressed in record time and went to lose himself in work. Having arrived before most of the others, he'd started processing paperwork and sorting through intelligence briefs. He'd watched several people come in until he'd seen Mia arrive to conduct the last day of seminars. His eyes had briefly met hers before she turned on her heel back towards the ladies room. The rest of the day he'd spent biting off everyone's head that came within a ten-foot radius of him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he decided to grab some water from the break room, when he saw Mia standing in the doorway. His eyes hardened as he stared her down.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Don, I know you don't want to see me, let alone talk to me…."

He snapped, "You got that right."

"I just wanted to give this." She held out a small pink box about a foot in length. When he didn't reach out to take it from her she placed it on the closest table. She looked at him one more time before silently leaving the room. Rubbing his jaw he picked up the box and threw it in the trash. He stopped a few feet away before silently cursing to himself and retrieving the box. He opened the box and peered at its contents. Tucking the box under his arm he went to his desk, grabbed some files and his jacket. He turned to Megan and said, "I am heading over Charlie's. Call me if you need me." He left before she had time to reply and headed towards the elevator. Outside of the office he saw Liz approaching. She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her, 'Hey."

"Agent Eppes." She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I tried to call you last night."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't get back to you."

She shrugged, "It's okay." Liz pointed to the pink box, "What's in the box?"

"Nothing. Something I need to take care of."

"Oh." She searched his face for a moment, "Everything alright?"

He replied, "Listen, I have to go." He squeezed her shoulder and said, "I'll call you later."

She nodded and gave him another smile, "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Don arrived at his brother's house. He called out to his dad and Charlie as he stepped in the front door. When no answer was forthcoming Don settled himself on the couch. He closes his eyes and willed his mind to calm. He saw the pink box out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up and set it on his lap and stared at it. On top there was an enveloped taped to it. He pulled off the envelope and pulled the note out of it. In flowing script it read:

Don,

I've been keeping this for you.

Mia

He crumpled up the note and tossed it on the coffee table. He looked down at the box again and where the note had been was the name Olivia Marie Glass and the date 11/30/03 embossed in gold. He ran his finger over the name and opened the box again. He began pulling out its contents. There were six DVD's in sleeves labeled with dates and events and a book that said Baby's First Years. He took out the book and began paging through it. On the first page were copies of a couple of sonograms, and a photo of Mia at nine months pregnant pointing at her belly in a hospital room. He flipped to the next page to several photos of Olivia at five minutes old being held by her mother and grandmother, and a couple of photos of her in the bassinette in the hospital. On the next page were foot prints of the baby along with a hospital birth certificate that listed his name as the father. Feeling angry at the whole situation he tossed the book back in the box. He crossly closed the lid on it and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He heard the front door open and looked over at his dad walking in.

Alan exclaimed, "Donnie? Everything all right? Your brother and I've been trying to reach you."

Shaking his head Don said, "Sorry about that Dad."

Alan crossed over to sit near Don. "Son? Do you want to tell me what's going on? I was concerned about you, after you left the restaurant."

"Dad, it's complicated."

"I can imagine." Trying a different tactic Alan spied the book and the pink box. "Something for a case?" He gestured to the items.

Pursing his lips Don replied, "Nope, nothing that easy."

"I see. I know you're not big on talking about things but if you want to, you know I am here for you, always."

"I know Dad. I know that."

He nodded and began to get up, "Well, the offer stands for any time."

"Dad, wait." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have something to tell you."

Alan settled back down on the chair, "Alright Donnie. I'm all ears."

Don unsure of the best way to do this, opened the box and handed his dad the photo book.

His dad gave him a puzzled look as he took the book and opened it. He flipped through a few pages before speaking, "This is the two women and the little girl from the restaurant."

"Yeah." He paused before speaking again, "I think that little girl….that Olivia is my daughter."

Alan's eyebrows shot up, "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, pretty sure. I mean, I'm gonna ask for a test, but Mia pretty much confirmed it." He continued, "And the one thing that Miranda Glass is not, is a liar." He stopped talked for a moment an added, "At least she didn't used to be."

"Donnie, this is unbelievable. Did you know?"

Don snapped back, "Of course not. Do you think that I would not say anything if I knew?"

"You're right Donnie. I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me. Of course you would."

"It's ok Dad, I'm still in shock myself."

"Why wouldn't she tell you?"

He shrugged, 'I really don't know. I couldn't even begin to imagine why not."

Alan flipped a couple of pages before asking, "What are you going to do? Are you going to get to know her?"

He sighed, 'I don't know Dad. I mean yeah. I just don't know how. I am so angry right now that I can't think straight."

"That's completely understandable Don. But, I just want to say that please, don't let whatever you may feel for this woman cloud what the best thing for you to do is. I know this is hard, and you missed a lot, but it isn't worth it." Alan flipped to a picture of Olivia from her third birthday and handed the book back to Don. "You've missed a lot, and I know you. You'll never forgive yourself if you do nothing."

Don looked down at the photo, "She's a cute kid isn't she?" He flipped to another picture and held it out for his dad.

"Yeah, she is. She really resembles you." Alan leaned in to look at the book "This book is very detailed."

Don glanced at the book, "Yeah, it is. " He flipped through it a bit and found the page about Olivia's first birthday party, a party hat that had been flatten and affixed to a page, plus small squares of different wrapping paper. Next to it all was a photo of Olivia with cake all her face and hair with the party hat on her head cockeyed. Don let out a little laugh and showed his dad the page.

Alan laughed as he took the book from Don, "Reminds me of someone else who had birthday cake."

"Who? Charlie or me?"

"Well, I was gonna say your brother, but yeah, your first birthday you had cake everywhere, even up your nose."

Don barked a laugh.

"What else is in the box?"

Don pulled out the other items. "Uh, some DVD's, and a small photo album."

Alan was about to ask Don another question when they both heard the front door open and Charlie walked in.

"Hey Dad. Don, why are you here? I mean, not that you aren't welcome any time, it's just the middle of the day and all."

Don rolled his eyes, "Thanks Chuck."

Charlie waved his hand at his brother as he put down his messenger bag. "Anyway, what happened last night? You left without saying goodbye. Dad was worried about you, and so was I."

"Sorry about that."

Charlie peered at the items that Don and his dad had out, "What's that you got?" He glanced over at the book, 'Are those baby pics?"

'Yeah Charlie they are." He rubbed his jaw, "Listen I've got to tell you something."

Charlie's face showed concern, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure Buddy. But I want to talk to you about why I left so abruptly last night."

Alan stood up, "Charlie sit here. I'll go make us some lunch and if, after telling your brother, you feel up to it, maybe we can watch one of the DVD's."

Don replied, "Yeah, maybe Dad."

Alan gave his older son a reassuring smile before heading to the kitchen.

Don took a deep breath, "I found out some news that I want to share with you. How do you feel about being an Uncle?"

* * *

After eating lunch the three Eppes men talked a bit. Don reassured his family that yes he would ask for a DNA test even though at different times all three of them had expressed how much the three year old looked like Don. They also addressed some other questions like what Don should do. Don's cell rang from the office with an update on some follow-ups and Don needed to go back to the office. Charlie excused himself to the garage to prep some work for his classes the next day telling Don that if he needed him for anything case related or whatever, to just call him.

On his way out Alan asked, "Don, do you think you can leave the DVD's? I'd like to watch them."

"Yeah, sure." He handed them to his dad as he tucked the box under his arm and headed out the door.

Once in his car Don pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one person he did not want to talk to, but the one person he needed to talk to. It rang three times before she answered. He said, "Mia, it's Don. We need to talk." He listened to her on the other line. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you at 7pm."


	5. The apple doesn't fall from the tree

Don pulled up to the diner and sat in the car for a moment. He rubbed his face and tried to will himself to calm down. He got out of his car tucking the pink box under his arm and stepped into the diner. He spied Mia Glass sitting at a booth in the back. Her head was turned as she stared out the window. In all the years that Don had known Mia he had never seen her as nervous as she was right now. He walked over to where she was sitting, making her look up at him. He nodded to her as he sat down. They stared at each for a few moments. Mia opened her mouth to say something when the waitress came over and asked them if they were ready to order. Mia ordered tea and an egg white omelet with peppers and onions and Don ordered orange juice and pancakes. They both watched the waitress walk away.

Mia had her hands folded in front of her and Don noticed that she was holding them pretty tight. Her knuckles were white. He took the box and slid it over to her. He said, "Everything's in there except for the DVD's. My dad is watching them. I'll return them to you later."

Mia shook her head, "No Don, the box and everything in it is yours. I, uh, I made them for you specifically. It's yours to keep."

Don nodded and took the box back.

She quietly said, "I guess you have questions."

"You sure could say that."

She took a small card out of her purse and passed it to Don, "Well first, here is an address of the Lab where they have a sample of Livie's DNA, so you can check for paternity."

He replied, "Okay. Even though she looks a lot like me I think I need to have documented proof."

"I understand," A little smile appeared on Mia's lips "It's the nose."

A tiny smile ghosted over his lips, "Yeah the nose." The smile slipped off his face as he asked, "What I don't understand is, how it's possible. I mean, it's not like we didn't use anything that night."

"Well, I didn't either, but the OB gave me lots of scenarios of how it could be possible from a tear to…….." She let her voice trail off. "Evidently, it is very possible."

Before Don could ask his next question the waitress returned with their beverages. He waited 'till she walked away to ask, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, do you have that low of an opinion of me?"

She shook her head, "No Don, of course not. It's complicated." She began to fumble for words as she spoke to Don, "I mean, the whole thing was, and then I made it worse, but I never planned to keep it from you. I let it spin out of control and now look where it got me." She muttered to herself, "I should have listened to my mother."

He tapped his finger on the table, "You could've told me as soon as you knew, that first month or whatever."

"I didn't know right away." Mia let out a humorless laugh, "I am sure this is more information than you really wanna know, but I've never been, you know, regular. So I didn't know 'till I was over two months. I didn't really have too many symptoms, like morning sickness or anything like that. So, I had made an appointment to see the doctor 'cause I thought something was wrong. I'd never imagined that she would tell me that I was pregnant. The thought never even crossed my mind, but they did a test in the office and it was positive. I didn't tell anyone, not even my mother for a long time."

Don simply replied, "Oh."

"I guess I figured if I acknowledge it then it would be true. And I so didn't want it to be true." She absentmindedly began to stir her tea with her spoon.

"When did you tell your mom?" He curiously asked.

She looked up at him and rubbed her temples, "After I was shot on a raid."

Don's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"I had my vest on, but they wanted to do an X-ray on me and I had to tell the doctors at the ER that they couldn't. That's when it hit me how idiotic I was being. I put in for a transfer out of active field duty and told my superior and my mother."

"How bad were you hurt?"

"Just some bruised ribs and some scrapes, but as my mother would say, enough to knock some sense into me."

They lapsed into silence again when the waitress brought their food to the table. She asked, "Can I get two anything else?'

Don replied, "No thank you."

Mia shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The waitress nodded to them before she walked away to check on her other customers.

Don watched Mia poke at her food unable to meet his eyes. He cut into his pancakes and tried to process the story. After chewing a bite of his dinner he spoke. "So, you finally told your mother. Why not me?"

She put the fork down on the table and looked as if she was formulating her answer. "Don, before I say anything else I really need you to believe me when I say that I fully intended to tell you and that I never wanted to keep you out of Livie's life. I don't expect you to forgive me by any means and I know I have hurt you bad.

"Yeah, you have." Don replied not masking the hurt and pain in his voice

"I know. I didn't say anything at first 'cause those few times I did talk to after your mother's funeral I didn't want to put more responsibility and pain onto your shoulders. I knew what you were going through with your brother, taking that demotion so you could work in LA, and then Kim." Her watched her eyes harden as she mentioned Don's former fiancé.

Don almost laughed at Mia's hostility towards Kim still. Mia and Kim had been close friends but after Don left for LA Mia never forgave Kim for not going with Don. She couldn't understand why Kim didn't support Don and it had become a huge wedge between the two women. Interestingly enough Don forgave Kim a while back but he thought to himself I guess not Mia. He shook himself backing to the conversation and heard her say.

"………and then the whole thing with Kim." I just thought it was best for me to wait to tell you. I know it's a poor excuse but I really wanted to try to do what was best for everyone since I had made the decision to keep the baby without your input. I just thought it was best to wait 'till some of the dust settled before adding something else. I didn't think you needed the added stress of unwanted fatherhood, even though I knew you would step up to the plate."

"I would have."

She nodded her head that she agreed with him, "My plan was to tell you closer to my due date and then I was going to give you the choice of what you wanted to do but when I called you…."

Don cut in, "I didn't have time to talk. I was going to call you back but I never did."

When she answered there was no accusation in her voice, "No, you didn't. You were heavily involved in the serial rape case. I was following your progress out in DC and decided to wait 'till things calmed down a bit." She took a bite of her cold omelet and made a face at it. "And before I could call you again I went into labor."

"I should have call you back but Mia come on you had three years to get in touch with me, Three years." He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, "You should have tried again."

She looked at the window as she spoke, "My mother said I was consumed after her birth. I could only think of Olivia. When they say your whole perspective changes once you had a child they aren't kidding." She gave him a weak smile. "I just let time go and didn't want any of it to end. She's amazing and I was selfish to think I could keep her to myself. I don't want to make any more excuses for myself, but that is what happened."

Don somewhat placated but still angry replied, "Then why did you make this?" He gestured to the box.

"I didn't want you to miss out on everything, so it was something I knew I had to do even though it isn't and never would be enough."

"Were you planning on telling me when you found out you were coming here?"

"No, I wasn't going too. I had this irrational fear that you would sue for full custody and try to take her from me."

"That's absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe you would think I would ever do something so vindictive." He snarled.

She replied in a soft voice "I know. I know that, but that has probably become the driving force in keeping her to myself. I know it's completely irrational and unfounded …" Here voice trailed off. "But my mom and I talked. She said she thought it was fate that I was being sent out here and it was time for me to do what was right that I was being irrational and unfair to you. We decided for her and Livie to come out here with me. I was going to try to talk to you after I finished running the seminars, so I scheduled some vacation time after so if things went okay you could have some time with her, if that's what you want." She watched him for a moment, "It's your choice. I won't begrudge you or force you into anything. If you don't want to be a part of her life that's fine I'll never tell her. I'll take full blame for everything, for why I never let her meet you and why I kept her from you "

Feeling some of his anger return he replied, "Mia, after looking at that book do you really think that I would say no? That I could know that there is this little girl out there who is part of me and turn my back? Do you really think that?" He took out the book and opened it to a photo of Olivia with a Nerf bat and the most determined face that Don ever saw.

For the first time since they started talking she looked like she might cry, "No I didn't think that. I just didn't want to assume. I've done enough of that."

Scratching his forehead he asked, "Have you told her anything about me? At the restaurant she said that her daddy lived far away."

"Yeah, a bit.Over the summer she began asking some questions about you. Why doesn't she have a daddy like the other kids in her playgroup and other questions like that? So I told her a bit. She knows she has a daddy. That he lives in a state that has sun shines all the time. I told her you liked baseball. Hence my mother getting that Nerf bat and a ball for her. She's become obsessed with the game. She'll sit in front of the TV with her dolls and insist we put the Nationals on for her to watch."

Don snorted in amusement, "I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree?"

"No, not really. She also likes music but I think she gets that from both of us. Ummm, I told her about the Koi at your parents house."

"It's my brother's now."

Puzzled she asked, "What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Oh, okay, let's see what else. When she gets mad she gives the same look that you used to give us in Albuquerque. Of course, it's a lot less effective coming from a three year old than a man who's been in the FBI."

Don laughed. "Really?"

"Uh huh. She does the whole pursing of her lips thing, nostril flare and everything. You saw it when she started to have a melt down in the restaurant about not getting ice cream" She laughed a little, "My mother calls her the tyrant. She's an amazing, funny, sweet and very stubborn little girl with a good memory. She also likes numbers." She said teasingly, "Wonder where she got that from?"

He grinned in amusement, "I have no idea." He gave her a thoughtful look, "So how do you want to work this? I mean, I want to see her."

"Um, well, you tell me when and where. It's up to you. I'm done for the week at your offices so I'm technically on vacation even though I have some work to take care of that I have to telecommute in."

He considered for a moment before replying, "Can I see her tomorrow? Maybe at my brother's house? 'Cause I think my dad and Charlie should meet her too. If you don't think that will overwhelm her?"

"No, she will be fine with that. She's a pretty sunny kid so she'll probably take to meeting your dad and brother fine. She'll most likely even remember the three of you from the other night. She's pretty smart."

"Alright, I'll just check with my dad and brother and make sure that they can be there. I guess maybe around lunch so I can stop in the office early on and clear some stuff up. I'm going to put in for some time off over the next week so I can see her."

"That's fine. Maybe after she sees you for a few days you can take her for a few hours just one on one?"

"Maybe. This is some new territory for me."

"You'll be fine besides we'll take it slow. We're here for another week. It's not a lot of time but it's a start. And I think she'll take to you pretty quickly, she's very intuitive."

"It's start." He thought for a minute, "Knowing my dad he'll probably want to get her something. What does she like?"

"He doesn't have to get her anything but if he is anything like my mother he won't be able to help himself. She has a tendency to spoil Olivia, but tell your dad to go easy. She'll just get overwhelmed and think it's normal treatment. Um, she likes what other little girls like, dolls and princesses. She also likes blocks and legos. Oh, she doesn't have any food allergies and likes apple juice."

"Okay, that's good to know."

The waitress stopped by, "Are you done eating hon?" She pointed to Mia's mostly uneaten dinner.

"Yes, thanks. You can take it." Mia replied.

"You two want anything else?" She asked. She watched them both shake their heads no, "Okay I'll just leave the check than." She smiled and walked away.

Mia took the check, "I got it."

Don nodded, "Yeah, sure. All right, I'm gonna split. I'll call you after I talk to my brother."

"Okay that's fine. I'll wait to hear from you."

He got up to leave stopped and turned and said, "Mia, I want to say this just so you know. I am still really angry with you and I still can't believe you would do this. I thought we were better friends then that." He paused to gauge her reaction. "You were there for me after my mom died and offered me support after Kim left me and for that I thank you. But you should know it's going to be a long time before I will be able to even considered forgiving you for this and I don't know if we can ever be friends again, but for the sake of our daughter I will treat you with respect."

"Understood. I hoped for nothing less from you."

He nodded once more and left. As he got in his car he saw her still sitting in the diner booth with her face in her hands. He knew that this was going to be a difficult trip but one that would hopefully prove to be fruitful in the end.


	6. Olivia the tyrant and the koi

This is a really, really long chapter... so enjoy!

A/N: thanks for reading as always. Lydia a reviewer posted that she was confused on who's nose that Olivia had. She has Don's lips and nose. Just to clear that up for you all.

As always thanks to LemonPoPtart for her thoughts and bubbleslayer my helpful and insightful beta.

* * *

Don paced the foyer and kept peaking out the front windows. He felt jittery and nervous, about meeting the little girl who was his daughter. He checked his watched for the eighth time in the last few minutes. 

Alan looked up from the gift of puzzles and books he was wrapping for his granddaughter. He said simply, "Donnie, looking at your watch every two seconds is not going to make time go faster. What time did she say she would be here?"

"Uh, 1:00PM," Don replied.

"Okay, well, she still has a couple of minutes, and depending on where she is coming from traffic could be heavy. So sit down and relax."

Don ran his hand through his hair. He walked over and sat down on the couch. Not a minute passed before Don heard a car door shut, making him jump up and peer out the window again. He watched as Mia helped Olivia out of the car. Mia knelt down in front of the little girl to straighten her dress and smooth her hair. Olivia wore red corduroy jumper with a white tee shirt underneath. She had her tied back in pigtails and wore little white sneakers. The little girl put her arms up for Mia to carry her. Don watched Mia shake her head but then put her arms out to pick up the little girl. She moved the little girl to her hip and nodded to her mother who had gotten out of the passenger side of the car. The two women approached the front door. Don quickly opened the door for them gaining him a slightly surprised look.

He said, "I saw you pull up. Please come in."

Mia nodded, "Thank you." She tried to put Olivia down but the little girl refused to let go of the death grip that she had on Mia's neck. "Livie, you weigh a ton. Please let mommy put you down."

"No wanna." Olivia peaked out and looked at Don, who gave her a smile. She made a face and hid herself in Mia's neck.

Mia shot her mother a puzzled look, "She's usually not clingy like this."

Don nodded, feeling a little giddy as he looked at Mia and his daughter.

Alan walked over to join them in the foyer. He said to Catherine, "Hello. I'm Alan Eppes, Don's father. I didn't get to introduce myself to you."

Catherine nodded, "I'm Catherine Glass, Mia's mother." She put out her hand to shake Alan's.

Mia gave a small smile to Alan, "Mr. Eppes, thank you for having us."

"It's Alan, and it's nothing."

She nodded before talking to her daughter, "Livie you want to say hi to mommy's friend again Agent Don?"

The little girl looked over at Don before hiding her face.

Don tried to keep the smile on his face, trying to reassure the little girl that he was indeed friendly. He was nervous that she would not want to talk to him.

Mia sighed, "Livie, let's be a big girl and say hi."

Olivia shook her head and whispered loudly, "No talk to Agent Don. He has to put gun way."

Don, puzzled said, "My gun?"

Mia let out a little laugh, "Oh yes, that's right." She looked at Don, "I make all of my friends lock their guns in the safe when they come over. Livie knows that guns are not to be touched by her. She's kind of the cop of the house, making sure when people come over they lock their weapons up."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Don looked around for a second before taking his gun out of the holster and putting it on the highest shelf in the house. "Will that do?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Now will you say hi?" Mia asked her.

She shyly looked up again, "Hi." She looked over at Alan for a moment before pointing at him and asking, "Who dat?"

Alan's eyes softened at the little girl, "My name is Alan. Pleased to meet you."

Olivia grinned back at Alan, "Hi."

Alan said, "Let's move to the living room where we can all sit and be comfortable." He pointed the way allowing the ladies to pass by him. "Why don't you three sit on the couch? Can I get you something to drink?"

Don settled on the chair next to the couch. "No thanks, Dad nothing for me."

Livie sat on Mia's lap and whispered loudly to her mother, "Mommy, one dwink."

She replied, "Okay, what do you say?"

"Pwease."

Mia smoothed the little girls hair back, "Olivia, very nice, but you need to ask Alan and tell him please. Go ahead."

She looked over at Alan, "Awan may I pwease have dwink?"

"Sure. I was told you like apple juice. Would you like that?"

"Uh huh."

Alan answered, "Okay. Apple juice it is. Mia? Catherine?"

Catherine said, "No thank you Alan. Oh, I have her sippy cup with us." She opened up the small pink bag that had Olivia's name embroidered on it and pulled out an orange cup. She handed it to him.

"No thank you Mr. err, I mean Alan. I'm fine," replied Mia.

"Okay, one apple juice coming right up," Alan said as he left the room.

Don looked over at Mia, "I hope it's okay, I got something for Olivia."

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"Let me grab it." He went to the piano bench and brought a bag over. "The shop girl suggested that someone her age would like this." He crouched down to her level as he took out a doll. "This is for you Olivia."

Olivia's eyes opened wide as she jumped off her mother's lap to stand in front of Don. She said excitedly, "Dora!" She took the proffered doll and hugged it.

Don laughed at her exuberance, feeling his face break out into a large smile.

Olivia ran back over to her mother showing her the doll, "Mommy Dora!"

"Yes I see. She's pretty. What do you say?"

Olivia ran back to Don and squealed, "Fank you," as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Don felt his heart jump into his throat by the unabashed affection from the three year old.

"You're welcome. Oh wait, she has a hat." He opened the bag and took out a yellow hat. "Here you go."

She took the hat from him and started talking to the doll. She gave another smile to Don before sitting on the floor to play.

Alan returned from the kitchen with the apple juice and handed it to Olivia.

She looked up from her new doll and thanked him before returning to play with the removable vest, hat and backpack.

Alan spoke, "I see she liked the doll. I got her some books and puzzles, and my other son got her a learning game since Don said you told him Olivia likes numbers."

Catherine replied, "Thank you. I am sure she will love them. She's very smart and inquisitive."

The four adults made small talk for a few minutes. Don sat on the floor next to Olivia and played with the doll with her. He teased her by putting the yellow hat on his head sending the little girl into peals of laughter.

Don made eye contact with Mia. She gave him a smile before speaking, "Olivia, did you know that there are some fish in the backyard?"

"Weally?"

Don answered, "Yup, would you like to go see them Olivia?"

"Uh huh. I can go wook, pwease Mommy?"

Mia nodded, "You sure can. Go ahead go with Agent Don, he'll show you."

"Otay mommy."

Don stood up and offered his hand to the little girl. She happily took his hand and followed him. She stopped and turned to look at her mother, "Mommy, yous come too?"

Mia looked at Don for a second, "I'll be along in a few minutes, you go on ahead. Listen to Agent Don okay?"

"Ok mommy." She tugged on Don's hand and said impatiently, "Come on Agen Don. Wanna see fishy."

Don chuckled, "Okay then." He led the little girl out to the backyard and pointed to the fish. "Their called koi."

She looked like she was thinking about what he said for a minute before saying, "Mommy says my daddy has Oi too."

Don felt his heart lurch at the little girl's statement, "Really? What else has your mommy told you about your daddy?"

She began to play with her hair and said, " I don know." She giggled, "Uh mommy says. My daddy wives far away and the sun shines a whole bunch and, uh, that he smart and good and one day I get to meet him." Before Don could respond to what she said he asked, "Can I pet fishies?"

Don chuckled, "No, you can't, you're just suppose to look at them."

"Otay." She stared at them for a moment, "Agen Don what fishies names?"

"Well, they don't have names. But if you want you can name them."

"Yay!" She knelt down and leaned towards the pond. She pointed to a fish and said,

"That one Mimi."

Don, afraid she would fall in, sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder just in case she leaned too far over. He gently said, "Be careful you don't fall in."

"Otay." She pointed at another fish, "That fishy name Puppy."

"Puppy? You can't name it Puppy."

Olivia giggled, "Yeah, name Puppy, and that one Kitty."

Don said, "You're silly."

"Mommy call me Siwwy Wivvie."

"She does?"

"Uh huh, Mommy siwwy too. She bwows raspbewwies on my tummy." She titled her head, "Agen Don, does yous mommy bwow rasbewwies on yous tummy too?"

Don, a little taken aback by the question replied carefully, "Well, she did when I was little but now my mommy is in heaven."

"Ohh, is she angel wike my Pop Pop?"

Don feeling a lump in his throat said, "Yes, she is."

She gave Don a smile, "No sad Agen Don. Yous mommy is angel, she watch you on yous shoulder wike my pop pop."

&&&&

About fifteen minutes later Mia came out to the koi pond. She said to Don, "Mind if I join you two?"

Don looked up at her and nodded. 'Sure."

Olivia looked up at her mother, "Hi Mommy."

Mia smiled back at her, "Hi sweetheart. You having fun?" She sat down on the other side of her daughter.

Olivia giggled, "Uh huh. Fishy pwetty."

"Yes they are," she replied.

Olivia said, "Agen Don says I can name 'em."

Don let out a little laugh, "Indeed I did." He said to Mia, "You should hear the names she picked out."

Mia laughed, "I can imagine. What did you name them Livie?"

Olivia looked over at her mother and than back at Don and said exasperated, "I don member which one which."

Both Mia and Don chuckled at her admission.

Mia smoothed back her daughter's bangs, "Livie, I think it's about time for you to go and take a nap."

"No wanna nap! I wanna watch fishy with Agen Don."

Mia sighed, "I know but the fish will be here later and so will Agent Don."

Olivia yelled, "No nap!"

Mia gave a pointed look to Don, "Now you get to meet Olivia the Tyrant."

Olivia scrunched up her face, "I'm not tywant."

Don tried not to laugh at his daughter's attitude, "Livie listen to your mommy. I'll be here later."

"Yeah, he will. Guess what. You're gonna nap in Agent Don's old room." Mia looked at Don, "Your dad figured that would make sense rather than us leaving and coming back. That way we can have dinner together too."

"Sounds good to me." He turned back to his daughter, "See Livie, we can play some more after your nap. Okay?"

The little girl sighed dramatically, "Otay."

The three of them walked back to the house and met Catherine at the door. She said, "I went out to the car and got Olivia's blanket and book for her nap."

"Thanks mom." Mia said to Olivia, "Livie how would you like it if Agent Don read you a little story before your nap?" She looked over at Don.

"Uh huh. Agen Don you wead to me?"

Don felt his emotions bubbling within at her simple request, "Sure, I'd love too."

Olivia put out her hand and took Don's. He smiled back at her and led her and Mia upstairs to his old room.

Olivia looked back at her grandmother and Alan and said, "Bye Mum Mum and Awan, I go nap."

Once upstairs in Don's old room Olivia looked around and noticed Don's baseball trophies and other baseball paraphernalia that his parents had left up. She pointed to a baseball that was in a case and said, "Agen Don yous wike bayball?"

"I sure do."

Mia spoke, "Livie lets take your shoes off." She sat the little girl on the bed and pulled off her sneakers. She then pulled her pigtails out of the rubber bands. She patted the twin bed, 'Okay, come on and lay down."

Olivia scooted on to the bed and laid her head on the pillow. She looked over at Don, "Agent Don? You pway bayball with me?"

Don cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure, I would love too."

Mia said gently as she tucked the blanket around Olivia, "It's time to rest now. Okay?" She stood up and handed the book to Don for him to read.

Don took the book from her and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read the book. When he was finished he looked down at Olivia who was still awake but looked a bit drowsy. Unable to help himself he brushed a stray curl off her face, "Your mommy and I will be downstairs okay? We'll see you in a bit."

She answered, "Otay, I cwose eyes now."

He got up and started for the door. Mia followed him but looked back once at her daughter. The two of them headed for the stairs and Mia said quietly, "She should sleep for about forty five minutes. Gives us some time to talk about a few things."

"Yeah, sure." He replied. "She seems to like me."

Mia looked at him, "She does. She's pretty instinctive about people. Plus you're a natural with her."

Don snorted in some annoyance, "Well I would hope so. Do you think she knows who I am?"

Mia shook her head, "No, I don't think so, but you never know. I do think she's pretty taken with you and I think she will be okay with the idea. I'd like to tell her after her nap."

He nodded in agreement. Don felt apprehension at the whole thing. He was worried that if Olivia did not accept him as her dad his heart would break into a million pieces.


	7. Couting to a Gazillion

Lemonpoptart said I brought tears to her eyes... so get a tissue. Touching Daddy Don moment ahead

* * *

Don, Mia, Alan, and Catherine sat around the dining room table discussing visitation and holiday visits for Don and Livie. When Mia looked at her watch a little over fifty minutes had passed since Olivia had gone down for her nap. "I'm going to go check on Olivia, she may have woken up by now." She climbed the stairs and peered into the bedroom. Olivia was sitting in the bed talking to the Dora doll. Mia heard the little girl say, "..and Agen Don made me waff……" She looked up and smiled at her mother, "Hi Mommy."

"Hey Baby Doll. Did you have a nice nap," Mia asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Uh huh."

"So, what were you and Dora talking about?"

The little girl shrugged, "Nofing. Where Agen Don?"

"He's downstairs with Mum Mum and Alan. Do you like Agent Don," asked Mia.

"Uh huh. He nice."

She smile lightly, "Yes, he is."

"He gave me Dora."

"Yes he did. Here, let Mommy fix your hair."

"Otay Mommy."

She took out the hairbrush and fixed Olivia's hair back into pigtails. "Okay let's get your shoes on and then we can back downstairs and play." Mia helped put her sneakers on and took her hand to lead her downstairs.

Livie chattered good-naturedly to Mia as she led her to the dining room. Mia pulled out a chair for Olivia to sit on and helped her into it.

Alan asked, "Olivia, would you like snack?"

"Yes Awan, pwease."

Alan smiled and got up to go into the kitchen

Don smiled at Olivia, "Do you like your new doll?"

'Uh Huh. Mum Mum got me movie."

Don replied, "She did? Well, that was nice."

Olivia grinned, "Uh huh, Mum Mum's nice. She take me to pwaygwound and push me on swing." She giggled, "But not wait-wee, it too cold."

Catherine replied, "That's right, it is to cold to go to the park back home."

Alan reentered the room with a bowl with a few animal crackers along with some apple juice for Olivia, "Here you go."

She looked up at Alan, "Fank you Awan. I wuv amimal cwackas."

"You're welcome Sweetheart."

Olivia started to eat the snack chatting happily to the four adults when they heard a door open.

Charlie called out, "Hello, I'm home." He put his bag down and went to join everyone in the dining room.

Olivia looked up at Charlie and asked, "Who dat Agen Don?"

Charlie smiled, "I'm Agent Don's brother Charlie."

"Hi, I'm Wivvie."

"Hi Livie, pleased to meet you."

"Wanna a wion," Olivia asked.

"Sure, I'd love a lion," replied an amused Charlie. He popped it into his mouth and took the chair next to Olivia.

Don said, "Charlie this is Mia Glass, and her mother Catherine."

Catherine answered, "Pleased to meet you Dr. Eppes."

"Please call me Charlie," he said as he shook both ladies hands.

"It's nice to see you," replied Mia.

Olivia looked at Don, Alan and then Charlie, "Agen Don is yous bwofer?"

"Yes, he is."

"And Awan is yous daddy?"

Amused Alan replied, "Yup, that's right."

She seemed to process this information before eating another cracker, "How come you no have no giwls Awan?"

Alan amused, "Well, I guess there were only boy babies available when the stork stopped here."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Awan that's not where babies come from. Don't yous know where babies come from? Mommy told me they come from mommies bellies."

All three adults burst out laughing

Charlie grinned, "She's got you there, Dad."

"I guess I do now, Livie," Alan laughed.

Olivia shrugged and turned to Charlie, "Chah-wee, see my new Dora doll Agen Don got for me?"

Mia firmly replied, "Olivia, we do not talk to with our mouths full. Finish chewing and than you can show Charlie your doll."

She finished chewing the cracker and swallowed it, "Done now. See my doll?"

Charlie tried to stifle a laugh at the three year old, "She's very nice. I heard you like numbers Olivia."

She grinned, "I do, I can count to one hundred all by myself."

"You can? Wow." Charlie replied, "I like numbers too."

"Chah-wee whats yous most favowite numba? I wike numba fwee wike Mum Mum."

"Hmm? Tough question Livie. I think I like all numbers," he replied.

Alan watched the exchange between his youngest son and his granddaughter with a smile on his lips and he said, " That's right. Charlie likes all the numbers. Anyway Charlie, you going to be here for dinner?"

"Yeah Dad, Amita is gonna cover my seminar for tonight so I could be here."

"Ok, I'm going to start dinner. I was going to make some chicken tenders, homemade mac and cheese, and green beans." He waggled his eyebrows at Olivia, '"I heard from your Mommy that that is your favorite meal."

Olivia giggled, "Uh huh, I wuv cheese."

"Sounds wonderful Alan. Thank you," replied Catherine. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you." He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Agen Don will you play wif me moe?"

"Sure will. We can play with some of the puzzles that Gran," he stopped himself before saying grandpa, "I mean Alan got for you."

"Otay," replied the little girl. She took his hand and went to the living room.

Mia watched Olivia leave with Don before turning back to her mother and Charlie. "Charlie, thank you very much having us over."

"It's no problem." He took a quick look at Don sitting on the floor playing with Olivia. "She seems to like Don. Did you guys tell her?"

"No, not yet. Didn't want to overload her too much right away." Mia glanced at her mother, "But I think she's taken to him pretty well, so I think she'll take to the idea."

Olivia called, "Mommy! Come play with me and Agen Don."

Mia smirked, "I'm being paged." She got up from the table.

Catherine reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand in reassurance as she walked by. Mia squeezed her hand back and went to join Don and her daughter.

"So Charlie, you must tell me about this house. My husband was an architect. He would have loved to have seen this place," said Catherine.

* * *

Mia sat down on the floor next to her daughter and stroked her hair. 

"Mommy, see my puzzle," Olivia asked as she held up a wooden puzzle. "It from Awan."

"It's very nice. Want to show me how you put the pieces in?"

"Otay." She dumped the puzzle over and began putting the pieces back into their slots.

She met Don's eyes for a moment before speaking to her daughter, "Olivia?" She touched her hair again, "Do you remember when you asked me where you daddy is?"

Olivia looked up from the puzzle, "Uh huh?"

"What did Mommy tell you?"

"Yous told me, that my daddy wives fa fa away and sun shines a whole bunch and he nice man and um, he wike bayball, and uhh one day I meet him."

Don watched the little girl as she talked. He felt butterflies. Don asked gently, "What else did your Mommy tell you?"

Olivia scrunched up her face, "Umm, Mommy said that I would have to go on a pwane to see him and Mommy says that I wook wike my daddy too." She looked at Mia for a moment, "Do you fink my daddy wuvs me Mommy?"

Don looked over at Mia her eyes were moist. He felt his heart lurch at her innocent question and thought 'how could anyone not love this little girl. I would even if I didn't know she was my own daughter,

Mia cleared her throat, **"**Of course he does Sweetheart. Come here for a sec." She pulled the little girl on her lap. "Do you like playing with Agent Don?"

"Uh huh, he's nice and make me waff." She said as she looked at him causing him to smile.

Don said, "I like playing with you too Livvie."

"How would you like to able to play with Agent Don a lot more, see him on holidays and in the summer? Would you like that?"

"Uh huh, can Agen Don come see me at my house?"

"Yes he can." She placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead, "Sweetheart, Mommy has to tell you something. Would you like it if Agent Don was your daddy?"

Olivia gave her mother a puzzled looked, "Huh?"

"What your Mommy and I are trying to say is that I'm your daddy." Don said with reassuring smile.

The little girl looked over at Don and back at her mother. Don watched her for a minute to see how she digested the information. She cocked her head to one side before answering, "Otay." Olivia than got up out of her mother's lap, kissed Don on the cheek and began to play with the puzzle again.

Don touched his cheek where Olivia and kissed him. He looked a little bewildered over the girl's response.

Equally bewildered Mia said lightly, "Okay, that was easy."

Don shrugged with a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Olivia," Asked Mia, "do you understand what we are saying?"

"Yes, Mommy. Yous my mommy and Agen Don is my daddy." She put another piece of puzzle in the slot before asking, "Do I cwall you Agen Daddy or Daddy Don, Agen Don?"

Both Mia and Don burst out laughing.

Confused Olivia asked, "Why yous wafffing?"

"No reason, Sweetheart," said Mia.

Olivia giggled, "Yous siwwy Mommy."

Don replied, "You call me Daddy if you want, that's fine."

She considered this for a moment, "Otay."

"And do you what else this means that Don is your daddy?" Asked Mia.

Olivia shook her head, "Nooo."

"Well it means Alan is your grandpa like how my daddy was your Pop Pop." said Mia

Don added, "And Charlie is your uncle."

"What's an unka?"

Mia replied, "An uncle is someone special that is part of your family that loves you, helps take care of you and will play with you."

"Weally? Will he count wif me?"

Don nodded with a grin, "He sure will. He'll count all day and all night for you if you want, even up to a gazillion."

"Yay!" She jumped and ran towards Catherine and Charlie who just came into the room. "Mum Mum guess what? Agen Don is my daddy." She said as she pointed to Don.

Don felt a moment of pure joy as Olivia referred to Don as her daddy for the first time. He felt momentarily overwhelmed as he watched the little girl talk to his brother and her grandmother.

"……. and I have an unka. And mommy says that unkas will pway with me."

Catherine replied, "Wow, that's exciting Olivia."

"I sure will play with you," Charlie grinned.

Olivia turned to Charlie and said, "Yous bwover, Daddy says you count to gazil….. gazillion wif me cuz that's what unka's do."


	8. A Day at the Zoo

Disclaimer: Yeah I own some dogs toys but really they're the dogs,so i guess i own nothing.  
A/N: Special thanks to my beta bubbleslayer . Sorry this has taken almost a year to add too but I hope you are still enjoy it as much as I do. There is one more chapter, maybe two to finish this up and bring it to a close. My goal is to have it done very shortly. Thanks again for reading.

Don held his daughter in his arms as she pointed to the elephants. "Ewefants, Agent Don. Yous sees them!"

He laughed in response saying, "Indeed I do. Look at that one over there blowing water on himself."

"Whys he do dat?"

"Well, that is how he cools down. He's hot."

"I hots too Agent Don but I no blow wata on me."

Don chuckled again. "How about we get a popsicle to cool down?"

"Yay!"

Don placed her down on the ground, took her hand and walked to the ice cream vendor.

The vendor asked, "What can I get ya?"

"What flavor do you want Livie? Raspberry, orange pineapple or lemon lime?"

Don watched her scrunch up her face in puzzlement. "I don know."

He rubbed his jaw in realization and said, "Do you want the red, orange or green one?"

"Wed. I wike wed."

Don grinned back. "Okay, make that two red ice pops." He reached into his wallet and grabbed some cash, paying for them before taking Livie's hand to sit on a bench with her.

He opened up the first popsicle and handed it to Livie, then opened his own up to enjoy.

Livie kicked her legs back and forth as she slurped on her popsicle. She looked over at Don and giggled.

Don shook his head and laughed at the simple joy that was on her young face. Don began to think of all the things that had happen since that day at the restaurant. Sometimes it was still hard to believe. After that day at his brother's house he had promptly taken vacation to spend as much time with his daughter as possible. He'd made Megan temporary team leader, after explaining to them about his daughter. David, Colby, and Megan had been nothing less then supportive. If anything, they were excited for him, especially when the expedited DNA results had come in, confirming what everyone could see. He had told Liz next and was relieved that she was supportive of him too, wishing him the best. The last few days had gone by quicker than Don could have imagined as he spent time with Livie. He would arrive early in the morning to help her get dressed, have breakfast with her, and start the day out doing some activity. He would then spend all day with her and at the end of the day he would help put her to bed, reading her a story and tucking her in. Every day he spent with her was the most wonderful experience, if very tiring, and when Don would crawl into his own bed at night he had the best sleep he'd had in years. The first couple of days Mia tagged along, providing Don with a safety net on some of the best ways to deal with a stubborn, active three year old. Don mused to himself on several occasions that the most hardened criminal was easier to deal with after experiencing one of Livie's temper tantrums in full force learning that the title Livie the Tyrant was well placed. He had watched as Mia gave him a grim smile, picked their daughter up and took her off the playground, back to the car for a time out. He started to muse to himself at all the funny things she had said today at the zoo, when a sticky hand on his arm brought his attention back to the present, making him look over at her, she had red popsicle all over her face, hands and front of her shit. With a snort, Don finished his popsicle and wiped of his own mouth, before turning towards her, with a shake of his head.

He asked as he took another napkin out and tried to wipe her face and hands clean. "You having fun?"

"Uh huh," she replied before jumping up excitedly, dropping her popsicle. "Look Daddy, birdies!"

Before Don could reply that the two birds were peacocks _and_ revel at the idea that she had called him Daddy, she burst into tears at the fallen popsicle. "Poppacool!"

"Aww it's okay," he said, picking up the remains and tossing them in garbage. She continued to cry, making Don's heart break. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped her into his arms. "Shhh, it's okay." He stole a look at his watch and looked at the time, it was very close to naptime. "It's okay sweetheart. Shhh. Come one let's go back to Uncle Charlie's and we can visit Pop Pop."

She sniffled, "Otay." He pulled a tissue out of her little backpack and wiped her runny nose, then picked her up. On the way out of the zoo Don stopped into the gift shop, buying her a stuffed elephant, making the little girl grin from ear to ear.

Once back at the house Alan met them both with a smile and hug for his granddaughter. He asked, "How was the zoo?"

"Hi Pop Pop Awan. It was fun. I saw tigas and wions and ewefants and pwetty boids then I dwopped my poppacool."

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun and what do you got there?"

"My new ewefant that Daddy boughts me."

Alan grinned, "He did! Well that's a nice Daddy."

"Uh huh."

Don's face lit up as he grinned back at his dad. "Yeah, Dad." He tussled Livie's hair and added, "We had a lot of fun but I think it's time for someone's nap."

Livie scrunched her face and stomped her foot. "No wanna nap Agent Don."

Alan shot Don a bemused look before walking back to sit in the living room with his book saying, "Have fun, son."

Don suppressed a sigh. "Yes Livie, time for a nap. So come on, we'll read a book first."

"I want mommy," she mewled. "Where at?"

"She'll be here in a little bit to have dinner but we have to nap first."

She sighed dramatically, "Otay. I nap then see mommy?"

"Yup. Come on." He took her hand and guided upstairs to his old room. "Okay, lets change your clothes first, they're a little dirty." Don helped her undress out of her purple dress into a yellow jump suit. "Lets take your hair out too." He tweaked her nose making her giggle as he pulled the pigtails out. "All right, let's get into bed."

"Hmmm," she replied, rubbing her eyes then climbed up.

Don smiled gently and sat down beside her. She snuggled in closer to Don, making Don's swell with love. He smoothed some of her hair back and took out one of her books. He cleared his throat and began to read, "Once upon a time…." Three pages into the book Livie had finally settled in peacefully and by the end of the book was sleeping. Don glanced down at her sweet face, resisting the urge to stroke her baby smooth cheek. He sat there for a few more moments before he started to feel weary himself. He closed his eyes slowly, unable to resist the sounds of Livie's soft breathing lulling him into sleep. As Don drifted off to sleep a painful thought popped into his head, that in two days time this would all be done, and his angel that he always wanted would be on her way home, out of his arms.


	9. Miles apart start to break everyone down

Summary: The miles apart start to break everyone down  
Disclaimer: Yeah I own some dogs toys but really they're the dogs,so I guess I own nothing.  
A/N: Special thanks to my beta **bubbleslayer** . And to **mercilynn** and **iolsai** for their read throughs. I have one more chapter to do and then I can close up shop, w00t! Thank you again for reading. Kids speak FTW! 

Don stared at his cell phone and waited for it to ring. He checked his watch again. Only three minutes had passed since he last checked.

Alan poked his head in. "You want some lemonade?"

"Yeah, thanks," Don answered back.

He came back out and handed Don a glass. "I'm gonna start dinner while we're waiting. Pasta and salad ok?"

"Mm, yeah that will be good." He looked at his watch.

Alan chuckled, "Son, I've seen you look at that more than five times in the ten last minutes. Mia will have Olivia call on time, like she always does."

He sighed, "I guess. I just miss Livie a lot."

"We all miss Livie, but I know it's been harder for you."

"It has been. Mia says she's having more temper tantrums since they got home and the last couple times I talked to her she cried when it came time to hang up." He rubbed his face. "She sounded so pathetic asking where I was. It just about broke my heart."

Alan patted him on the shoulder. "She's little. She doesn't understand why you're not around. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Don shook his head. "It's hard not too. It's just one more dent in me."

"Don…"

"It's okay Dad. I know, I've not been myself lately. The cases that I've had lately are taking a toll. I just hope my time with Bradford helps me work it out. Part of me is glad that Livie's not here to see me like this."

"Listen to me Donnie. Little kids have a huge capacity to see goodness in everything. She wouldn't notice, she would just want your attention."

Don opened his mouth to say something else when his phone trilled. Unable to help himself, his lips broke out into a huge grin as he read the caller ID. He said, "Hello?" His face broke out into a larger grin as he heard Mia speak, "Say hi to Daddy, Livie."

"Hello sweetheart," Don uttered as he felt his Dad give his shoulder a squeeze before retreating into the house.

"Hi Daddy." Don melted with love when her heard her greet him as Daddy and not the usual Agen Don. "What yous doing?"

"Well, I am sitting here at Uncle Charlie's looking at the koi."

She giggled, "Fishies. What they do?"

"They are swimming around. Did you go to school today?"

She chirped, "uh huh. I made somefing for you. Mommy says she mails it to you."

He asked, "really? I can't wait to see it. What else did you do today?"

"Uhh I dunno."

Don laughed, "Are you sure? Did you have story time today at school?"

"Uh huh."

"And did you get to play on the swings?"

"Uh huh."

"See you did lots."

"I dids!" She announced, "Mum Mum gave me bath. I smell pwetty."

"I'm sure you do."

"Daddy? Where Unka Chah-wee?"

"Uhh, well, he's still at school."

Don could imagine her little brows knitting together when she asked. "Ohhhh, why?"

"Cause he's the teacher."

"Otay, here mommy." Don heard fumbling and Mia's voice on the other side.

"Hold on Don. Livie you done talking to Daddy? Don't you want to tell him what you and Mum Mum did after school?"

Don could hear the three year old answer on the other end. "I dunno."

Mia replied, "Here talk some more okay?"

"Otay."

Don shook his head at his daughter and again heard fumbling on the phone. "Hi, " she said. "Mommy says to tell yous what me and Mum Mum dids."

"And what did you and Mum Mum do?" Don settled back in the chair as Livie rambled on. After a few more minutes he got up and brought the phone inside so Alan could say hello.

Don watched his Dad's face light up as he took the phone and said hello into it. Don smiled to himself as he chopped up some vegetables for the salad. He heard his Dad chuckle as a high pitch giggle came through the phone.

After a few minutes Alan said, "All right Livie, let me give you back to your Daddy. Love you."

Don took the phone. "Hi again, you talk to Pop Pop?"

"Uh huh," she said. "I have my jammies on, Daddy. Tey have fwovers."

"They sound pretty. You ready for bed?"

Don sat down on one of the stools as she replied. "Uh huh, yous come wead me stowy?"

Don's heart ached when he replied, "I can't honey. I'm in California."

"Why?"

He suppressed a sigh and answered, "Cause that is where Daddy lives?'

She whined, "But why?"

Not sure how to answer Don said, "How about if I ask mommy to read an extra story to you. Would you like that?"

She exclaimed, "Yes!" She then yelled, "Mommy! Agen Don says yous wead me two stowies!"

Don heard Mia reply, "He did? Okay Mommy read two stories."

"Yay!" She screamed rather loudly.

"Livie, shhh too loud. Hurt Daddy's ears."

"Sowwy," She said in an exaggerated whisper. She then asked, "When I sees you?"

Don rubbed his brow, emotion building up inside of him. "I don't know baby, but soon."

"Otay."

Through the phone Don heard Mia say, "Ok Livie tell Daddy night, time to go to bed."

"No!" The three year old screamed. "No wanna! Wanna talks to Agent Don."

Don said gently, "Sweetheart, listen to Mommy. Time for bed."

"No," She screamed more adamantly.

Don heard the phone crash to the floor and Mia sharply call out, "Olivia Marie!" He then heard loud sobbing and Catherine's voice trying to sooth his daughter.

He heard Livie's crying becoming softer and then fumbling on the phone.

Mia's voice came through sounding tight. Maybe he was imagining it, but it sounded like there was a double meaning when she said, "Don. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. She sounds like she's had a long day."

"Yeah, sure."

Don asked, "She gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, Mom's trying to calm her now." Her voice cracked, "What uh, what book did you want me to read?"

"Oh uh, anything is fine."

"Okay."

Don thought her heard a sniffle from the other end. "Umm, we'll try you again tomorrow night. Same time?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Same time."

"Okay, thanks Don." Her voice cracked again as she replied, "Take care. Night."

"Night," Don said into the phone then clicked it closed. He looked up to meet his Dad's concerned face.

"Everything all right, Don?"

Don licked his lips. "Yeah, fine. She just had a temper tantrum that's all. It's hard for me hear that."

Alan gave Don a slight smile. "I can imagine. I'm sure she's just tired."

"Yeah, me too. Me too."

A sudden ring from his cell phone startled Don out of a light sleep on the couch. He rubbed his face as he sat more upright. His eyes opened in alarm as he saw the name on the caller ID. He quickly flipped it open. "What's going on? Is Olivia ok?"

Mia's voice sounded small. "She's fine Don. She's asleep."

He rubbed his eyes and clicked on the light. He reached for his watch and asked at the same time, "What time is it?"

"Uhh, 3 AM my time around 12 yours I think." She asked, "Did I wake you?"

"Mia, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be asleep"

There was a long pause on the phone before she answered, "I can't sleep," her voice quivering as she spoke. "I haven't been able to since we got home"

"Mia," he asked as he heard her start to weep.

Through her sobs Don heard Mia say, "I can't do this to her anymore, to you. It's not right. She doesn't understand."

"Mia you need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

Her words were barely audible when Don heard her reply, "No Don, what I need to do and what I should have done long ago is bring Livie out there to stay. This is wrong. I want to move us to California before any more damage happens."


End file.
